Bone cement has been prepared generally by mixing the required components, attempting to deaerate the bone cement, and placing it in a bone cement gun for delivery to a desired operating area. Various mixing procedures have been used, including hand-mixing in a bowl with a fume evacuator; and a cement cartridge with the mixed bone cement placed therein has been located in a centrifuge to attempt to reduce porosity. The majority of bone cement guns used are similar and can be used with applicant's apparatus.